1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lollipops and more particularly pertains to a new cough drop sucker with cover for storing and protecting a cough drop when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lollipops is known in the prior art. More specifically, lollipops heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lollipops include U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,329; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,417; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,151; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,300; U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,115; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,272.
In these respects, the cough drop sucker with cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and protecting a cough drop when not in use.